Teargas
by Scytherageroses
Summary: A dream. No, a fantasy. More like a nightmare. I'm still a fool no matter how you look at it...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He doesn't know why he does it. Like Zhuge Dan loses control of his mind at night. Loneliness takes him over.

And he's in Sima Zhao's bed.

He can't speak anything else but a drawn out moan when harsh hands touch his soft skin. One by one, pieces, articles of his clothing falls to the floor. Pooling a circle around his feet, he stands naked in front his most hated enemy.

Begging.

Wanting so bad.

Damning himself.

Cold lips touch him, an empty promise, an empty soul.

He hates himself every night.

It's pleasure. It's punishment.

He leans back, arching his body off the shaking dresser against the wall. Zhao kisses his lips again, swallowing any and all protests from Dan's mouth. Tight-gloved hands pound against that strong chest.

He lets him leave the gloves on. He'll let him retain that much dignity.

Dark brown eyes are pleading. They're hating, too.

He hates himself.

A prideful Zhuge, yet reduced to a lap dog.

His worst enemy, his greatest love.

The lips touch again. Warm hands touch his flesh. It's scathing.

Burning.

Wrap around his most sacred place. Dan berates himself. He can't help the cry that leaves his mouth.

Beating himself up inside.

He's pathetic.

Arching his body off the dresser, he wraps his legs around Sima Zhao.

He won't let go.

Zhao pushes in, Dan lets out a groan as far as the castle can hear.

In the heat of the pleasure, Dan breaks the mirror behind him.

Cursing himself for a thousand years.

Zhao thrusts again.

And again.

And again.

Piercing Zhuge Dan, damning him to hell.

Like a knife, stabbing him a million times. Sentencing him, silencing him with a tender kiss.

He switches his pace, thrusting harder.

Slower.

Like torture.

Zhao can't see himself in the mirror anymore. Glass shards around them, cuts through Dan's gloves. Cutting him open.

Exposure.

There isn't anything Zhuge Dan can hide from Sima Zhao anymore.

He knows once he's opened his eyes, he's become his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Never had he felt so wanted.

He lays naked on Sima Zhao's bed. Naked and exposed. His body pale and inviting.

Skin so soft.

Sima Zhao can't help but touch everything in his path. Touching Zhuge Dan's flesh as if he was trying to paint him forever in his mind.

With each touch, lips followed.

Zhao threaded his fingers through Dan's, as his lips trailed mini kisses down his taut stomach.

"Oh Dan...if only you knew the things you do to me..." he breathed against his skin, placing his lips between his nipples.

Dan felt his body grow hot. Whether it was from the passion in the room, or Zhao's ministrations, but he cared not.

Pleasure was of the utmost importance.

"No words. Just shut up and fuck me."

It wasn't a plea, it was a demand.

Through clenched teeth.

Still damning himself for becoming a whore to a man he hated. Still hating himself for shaming himself and his family name.

A Zhuge and a Sima aren't supposed to get along.

It's common knowledge. Yet a Zhuge bends and bows in a Sima's bed.

As that wet tongue flicks over an erect head.

As lips close around him, and sinks down below.

Gloved hands find themselves in the light brown tresses. Pulling as he thrust into his lord's mouth.

He bit his lip to stifle a moan. Sima Zhao knew it, and sucked harder.

It was a battle of wits. Zhuge Dan knew he couldn't lose.

But Sima Zhao had a wild card under his belt. Ready to unveil..

"Dan...I..I love you."

And that's when his world came crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A dream.

A fantasy...

Zhuge Dan opened his eyes.

He felt his skin. Fully clothed. Felt his bed. Completely empty.

A sigh of relief.

And a guessing game as to why Sima Zhao would enter his mind.

He ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed once more.

"I don't love you.."

"I don't love you.."

"I don't love you.."

He could repeat it again and again, and nothing would ever change.

Despite everything, he knows he'd still end up naked in his bed.

And at his complete mercy.

Deep in thought, he doesn't even hear his door open and close.

Doesn't notice the door locking.

Doesn't see when Sima Zhao gets in between his sheets.

Until a hand touches his cheek. Zhuge Dan jumps in surprise, and for a second, acknowledges his beloved.

Then berates him.

"How dare you enter my room without my permission?! Surely your mother has taught you better."

"Shhh..."

Sima Zhao says nothing. In seconds, he's naked.

And so becomes Zhuge Dan.

Together, the two nude bodies fall to the sheets.

Kissing.

Touching.

Entwining.

He didn't want this. No. Zhuge Dan did not want to become a prisoner to his pleasure.

But as those warm lips trail down his stomach, it's something he can't deny.

His fantasy made flesh.

Intensified.

He looks at his lover from down below. Zhao runs his hand down a smooth thigh.

He buries his head into his neck, breathing in the scent of the mutt.

It's beautiful.

Intoxicating.

Sima Zhao becomes drunk on Zhuge Dan.

He needs so much more.

Lips touch tenderly.

Gently.

A paw goes deep into the hair.

A whimper.

One snap of the hips.

Zhuge Dan cries out for more.

His nails dig deep into the skin.

It only spurs him on further.

His thrusts are faster. His eyes are only for him.

Hips rise and fall.

Skin slapping.

Friction.

God...it feels so good.

Sima Zhao wants to get closer.

Pushes inside deeper and deeper. He knows he found the right spot.

Slows his pace.

He wraps his fist around him, timing his jerks with his thrusts, as he pounds into Zhuge Dan's erogenous zone.

He can't stop the moans. Even if he tried. Faster and faster now. The bed jumps.

As if the intention is to break.

It's like porcelain glass, his body.

Broken, shattered between the bedsheets.

"If only you knew...Zhuge Dan.."

He silences him with a kiss.

No. He doesn't want to hear it today.

Not now, not ever.

For now, he'll stay content being a fool.

He scoffed.

Fool of the Zhuge.

Dog of the Zhuge.

Absolutely pitiful.


End file.
